Retailers, merchandisers and the like spend valuable time planning effective price markdowns, changing the price of a consumer good from one price to a lower price. However, these price markdown plans usually fail because the employees are not able to complete the markdowns in a complete, accurate, or timely manner. The markdown price is often written manually on the tag, which takes extra time and looks unprofessional and can confuse the consumer as to what the actual price of the item may be. Additionally, there is no feedback to let the manager know which of the markdowns have been completed and if all of the markdowns were done properly.